ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vengeful Yapool
Notes Hey guys, i'd like thank Stephan222 for drawing a brand new (much better picture) of Ultraman Zach, here it is: Ultraman Zach. Dialogue The date is December 20th, 2028 Prologue Max awoke... Well, he thought he did... In desert with a blood red sky. Max: Im dreaming one of those creepy dreams, great. A insectoid figure walked out from behind a layer of clouds. Yapool: Oh, no Max Knight. This is very, very, much real. Opening Theme Now That We've Come So Far Chapter I Max: You! You're... Yapool: Yapool! Ruler of the Choju! Max:What do you want with me?! Yapool: Well, i realized the error of my ways letting you leave my dimension.* Max: So... Yapool: So, I want you to separate from Ultraman Zach in the next 12 hours or my choju will stomp on you with terrifying grins on their faces. Max awoke for real this time, sitting up, breathing hard and sweating. Jose heard him from the next room over. Jose walked in. Jose: Max? You ok man? Max: I had a really weird dream. Jose: What happened? Max: Remember Yapool? Jose: Yeah... Max: He was there, he told me if i dont separate from Zach in 12 hours, he'll kill me! Jose: Meh, just a dream, come down! Have some of Amy's eggs! Max: ok. Max and Jose walked down downstairs. John, Charles and Amy:Hey Max! Donald:How do forks work? My claws cant grab them!!! Amy: They were made for humans. Donald: Racists. Amy: We'll fix something up for you. Caboose yells in from the other room. Caboose: Someone? Someone help! Amy: Max, check on him for me? Max: Sure. Caboose was tangled in the curtains in his room. Caboose was wearing a spiderman costume. Max: You were trying to be spiderman again werent you? Caboose: Yeah... Max: Remember the time you did that on a clothes liner? Flashback Caboose is climbing on some lady's clothes liner... in a spiderman costume. Caboose: Na na na na na na Spiderman! It's not Caboose because it's spiderman... spiderman! na na na na na na... Spiderman! Spiderman is climbing on some old lady's rope thingy! Spiderman! Spider... ow! Caboose falls. Current Time Max: You were also singing the Batman theme song, not spiderman. Caboose: Oh. Max untangled Caboose and the two walked into the kitchen. Max: I'm gonna go train. John: ok. Chapter II Max started shooting at some holographic targets. Max felt a presence behind him. It was Yapool. Yapool: 11 hours, better get a move on. Max:Are gonna tell me every hour? Yapool: fine, every 2 hours. Max: ok, fine. Max: trained for another hour, then went to tell the team about Yapool. Max walked into the lounge room. Max:Jose, remember the dream i told ya about? Jose: Yeah. Max: It wasnt a dream, Yapool just talked to me! John: You're going paranoid. Suddenly the wall cracked, then shattered. Yapool stepped out. Yapool: Max Knight, prepare to die! Max:What!? Yapool:I dont feel like waiting 10 more hours, so ill just kill you now. John pointed his Photon Pistol at Yapool. Yapool knocked John across the room, then the other members rushed at Yapool. Yapool knocked all of them out of the way. Yapool was just about to shoot Max, when Max shot him first Max grabbed a knife and stabbed Yapool in the stomach, then kicked him. Yapool, i dont feel like dying today, so bye! Tge floor shattered benath Yapool as he fell into his dimension. Chapter III Since Max's "curse " had been lifted, the rest of the day was normal, well, as normal as you could call a day for an EDF member. Max layed down in his bed. Max: Zach? Zach: Hm? Max: Ive been thinking, and I dont want to be your human host anymore. Zach: What! Why!?. Max: Ever since i became your human host, aliens and monsters have been targeting me, they want to kill me! Zach:Look, im sorry man. Max: Sorry? Really? That's all you have ti say for RUINING MY LIFE!?!?! Zach:Fine, if you want me gone then I'll leave, and when you call for my help, i wont respond. Zach: Before I go, tell Jose im taking back my shrinking ability until i find a human host. Max fell asleep, but Zach was awake all night. Max awoke at 7 AM and he felt an odd sense of emptiness. Zach had left. Chapter IV 5 hours prior at 3 AM, Zach had left, and went out to the streets, shrunk in ultra form, searching fo a human host. He didn't mind the photos people were taking or the things they were doing. Zach sat on a bench Next to a pizza joint.A man in a black coat and black hat sat down next to him and smiled.Man: What's with the long face my friend? Zach: Well, my best friend just kicked me out and I have nowhere to go. Man: Come inside for a slice, I'll pay. Zach:Eh, sure. They sat down and ordered. Man: So, who is this guy? Zach: His name's Max. Man: Well, what did he do? Zach: I told you, he kicked me out. Man:Well, if you need a friend, im here. Man:Here's my ohone number. Thr man handed Zach a number. Zach: Thanks.l Man:Now, I have cats to attend to. Zach:See ya. Man:Bye. Zach found a hotel And slept there. He awoke at 7 am and left the hotel. He walked outside and saw the black hat man. Zach:What are you doing here? Man:I forgot to tell you my name yesterday, it's Andrew Black. Zach: Ok Andrew, but what are you doing here at 7 am? Andrew: I was wondering how you were. Zach: You sound like your lying... Andrew: Fine, my name is not Andrew. Zach:What is it? Andrew had disappeared. Zach: I have a bad feeling about him. Zach looked around, it was like "Andrew" was never there. Zach left to go and sit by the bay. He walked, flew at some points, and made it there. Chapter V Zach sat down an the docks. He felt an odd presence behind him. Zach turned around. Zach: Andrew? Andrew:Sorry i left so suddenly, i just wanted to get you these balloons Andrew held up a bunch of ballooons. Zach:Dude, in human years im 11,000, in ultra, im 22, why would i need balloons? Andrew made a sinister smile. Zach immediately looked worried. Zach: uh, im gonna go... Andrew let go of three red balloons. They flew into the sky, then popped at the same time. The balloons had made red cracks in the sky. Zach: Wait! You're... Andrew unveiled his true form and grew to gigantic size. Andrew: Yapool! Demon of Revenge! Zach: But real quick, what kind of plan was that! Yapool: Eh, one of my Simons suggested it, they're not that bright. Zach:I can tell. Zach grew, but crushed the dock, falling over. Zach: unf! Yapool: Vakshim! Doragoris! Velokron! Attack! Out of the cracks in the sky came the three Choju. Zach had never Fought 1v3 before, so he was nervous. Yapool disappeared into his dimension Zach stood up and took his fighting stance. Doragoris whapped him in the back, then Velokron shot him with missiles. Vakshim zapped Zach. Doragoris smacked Zach in the face. Zach: Man, I havent fought one on one in forever! Velokron kicked Zach, making him fall. Vakshim stabbed its sharp hands into Zach's back. Zach was defenseless. Suddenly three lasers hit each of the monsters' backs. Then the Den-Liner came out of a portal in the sky. Jose jumped out. Jose: Henshin! Gun Form Zach gave Jose back his size change ability. Jose grew giant and shot Velokron. Donald grew giant and kicked Doragoris. Max jumped out in a parachute. Max: Take this as an Im Sorry! Zach: Sure! The Zach Ring reappeared on Max's ring finger. Max glowed, then disapeared. Max and Zach were now one in the same. Max and Zach: Let's kick some choju butt! The team immediatly began to overpower the choju. Vakshim rushed at Zach, but Zach turned to shine mode and shot it with the Shine Ray Donald grabbed Doragoris and whacked him across the docks. Jose kicked Velokron in the face and shot him in the face. Zach grabbed Vakshim turned to Neo Mode, Zach punching the choju. Donald ran over and kicked the downed Doragoris in the face. Jose turned to Sword Form and chopped off Velokron's leg. Zach turned to Mythic Form and used the Mythic Blaster to kill Vakshim. The EDF Jets helped out by firing on the monsters. Jose turned to Rod Form and stabbed Velokron through the stomach. Doragoris got up, but Donald blasted it in the face, destroying it's face. The team stood triumphantly. It wasnt over, because Zach fell into Yapool's dimension. It was the same arena Zach and Zoffy had defeated Ubermons in.* Tons of Alien Simons were watching. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Today in the arena we have a rematch of our glorious leader... Yapool... fighting the horrible, terrible, monster, who eats children and ties people to train tracks... well, that's not true.... but still, Ultraman Zach! Crowd: Boo! Yapool walked into the arena as Zach got up. Zach: Ugh. Zach got in his fighting stance and turned to super mode. Yapool: Hello Zach, ready for a fight? Yapool punched Zach in the face, then stabbed him. Zach: Urk! Zach punched Yapool in the stomach, causing him to fall. Zach: Bastard! Zach roundhouse kicked Yapool in the face, then uppercutted him. Zach: No one (punches Yapool) gets away with ( kicks Yapool) pissin' me off! Zach folded his hands and smashed Yapool's head. Yapool blasted Zach. Zach fell and his color timer began to blink. Yapool stomped on his chest. Yapool procede to kick and punch his downed opponent Zach finnaly got Yapool off him and kicked him where no man should feel pain. Yapool cringed and studdered. Zach stood up and puched Yapool in the face. Yapool fell to his knees. Zach charged up the Mega Galluim Ray Yapool: wait! Zach: What? Yapool: Here's your way out of here, just never come back! This time i wont change my mind! A portal to NYC opened. Zach: You've caused too many deaths, you must face justice. Zach shot Yapool with the Mega Gallium Ray. Yapool exploded. The Simons went into a riot. Zach left Yapool's Dimension. Zach met up with his friends. Zach: Thanks guys. Donald: Dont mention it. Amy: Your welcome. John: Good to have you back. Next Episode Preview: Monster Island John: Men... and Amy, we have detected a time flux, which is when something from another time comes to our time. Charles, explain, Charles: We have detected a time traveling island, which, thanks to me finding files from past defense teams, this island is called Monster Island... aka, Phantom Island. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton